warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:40kfan/A Community Project Idea (god help us all)
As some of you are probably aware of, I recently made a new character named Xaphuris, who is the leader of a warband known as the Dark Covenant. Esentially they are a group of small warbands bound together by their faith in the Dark Gods. This was largely inspired by after I read a bit into the 3rd Crusade (you know, when all the Knight Orders in Europe decided to wage holy war on the Muslims for religious reasons... probably), so essentially imagine this as a sort of small, mobile Black Crusade. Now that I'm done wasting your time, let's talk about what I'm actually proposing here: *The Dark Covenant's page is going to be the community project itself, much like the Sephadollion Sector and other such similar project. *Each person that contributes creates a chaos warband page that makes up a part of the Covenant's forces. *If you like, you could alternitively make a singular champion-type character that serves as a commander. *Or you could do both of the above. That's what I'm going to be doing. The Criteria for the Warbands The basic criteria for the "splinter warbands" are: *They have to be a warband devoted to Chaos Undivided *They need to have a Chaos Champion of some kind that serves as their commander (can't be a Daemon Prince, sorry) *They have to be a small warband, 50 CSM at minimum, about 200-350 CSM at maximum Other than that the sky is the limit: They can be a renegade successor chapter, former members of a Traitor Legion, etc. Their origins, appearance, specializations, pretty much everything about them is completely up to you. The small size even allows for plenty of elite units. Just make sure they aren't overpowered. The Criteria for Characters If warbands aren't your thing, then characters are fine as well. The only requirements are: *They have to be Champions of Chaos Undivided. That's right, they have to have actual personalities, not just the stereotypes that come with being a Champion of one Chaos God. *They cannot be Daemon Princes. If we have one, then everyone is going to want one. Other than that you have complete creative freedom. They don't even need to a CSM, the could be human, mutant, abhuman, corrupted xenos, pretty much anything goes so long as they serve the Ruinous Powers. Or you could even make a warband and then make a character for said warband. It's up to you. One final thing: please post your ideas in this blog before going ahead and making your warband/character. That way the rest of us can discuss and evaluate said ideas. For the Glory of Chaos. Let's hope this goes well. Contributors The people that have signed on to this project so far: *RemosPendragon *Lucario of the Gods *Eye of Anutk *Plaguenumber3 *Clockwork Tactics *T42 Attention all Contributors! There is a new blog for the discussion of your characters, how they joined the Covenant, and how they react to one another. Please check it out some time. Attention all Contributors... Again! The Dark Covenant's page has been finally published. I took the liberty of adding the first steps, but feel free to edit it and comment on it as you see fit. Category:Blog posts